Silence of the Cats
by Buuchan
Summary: Most people know of Hannibal Lecter, world renowned psychiatrist and a cannibal. After the events in The silence of the lambs what happens between then and Hannibal? Warning like the movies and books it will be violent.
1. Start Intro

Dear Clarice,  
You may be wondering what perhaps it  
is that I am doing sending you a letter.  
It is to inform you of something I am doing.  
Perhaps it's bragging or something more for  
me to tell you. I have taken on an  
apprentice of sorts. He's a fine young lad  
that I hope you could someday meet.   
I took him from his father a few days  
ago after the man had tried to, borrow, some   
items from my humble shop.  
Don't worry he's not dead yet but he is  
in no amount of happiness either. So goodbye   
for now, Clarece  
  
Best Wishes  
Hannibal Lecter.  
  
P.S. I had the skin cream made  
up just for you, hope you  
like it. Since the last one I   
got you never recieved.  
  
***  
  
Setting down his fountain pen Hannibal carefully picked up the letter and folded twice horizontally before sliding it into a rather expensive envelope. Dripping some wax from a nearby red candle he carefully put his family crest into it before it completely hardened. Satisfied with his current work he slid it into a large manilla folder with the address filled out to a remailing service before sealing it up.  
  
Dropping back in the chair and allowing himself to let out a deep breath he hadn't known he had been holding. Hannibal turned to the small boy asleep in the middle of his floor curled up in a position like a cat. Finding this boy was a stroke of luck and he did not want to give him up for anything.  
  
Two days ago the boy had tried to steal some food from him but when he had caught him the boy simply gave the food back. Said it was a game his father told him to play. If the boy could steal the food and the person could not catch him then he could have the food. Hannibal had shown mercy on the polite yet rude boy and explained that he should not do that.  
  
Perhaps it was old age or what he saw in the boy. It was a kind of quiete intelligence not like his own which was worn openly. The boy held back his smarts for some reason. The way the boys eyes looked almost mirrored his own. Always looking out for something or someone to take advantage of yet soft and compassiote which Hannibal himself was not. Breifly he had seen his sister Mischa in the boy. Perhaps in his mind he was still looking for a place to bring her back. But the string theory didn't work.  
  
Simply feeding the boy and asking a few innocent questions he had gotten more than he had bargained for. The boy opened up to him like a textbook. Not a textbook case that he could know how to work with but a new one. Perhaps the boy was headed down the same path that he had taken. He seemed to be waiting for something to accelerate his progress without even knowing it.  
  
A rustling noise upstairs caught his sensitive ears and he sat up from his chair and grabbed his borrowed tanto blade with it's hard plastic handle before patting the boy on the head eliciting a slight purr from the sleeping boy. Smiling serenely as the boy moved his body more into the pat he started up the steps to his other guest.  
  
Knocking on the door before entering Hannibal opened the door slowly to reveal Genma chained to the ground his body completely wrapped up in heavy chains weighing down. A try of fine food that he had put out was gone the tray laying in front of the man with some little crumbs on it.  
  
"Hello Mr. Saotome. How are you this afternoon?" He asked pleasently.  
  
"Lemme go!" Genma shouted straining against the heavy chains.  
  
"Now now Mr. Saotome you'll pull a muscle and besides theres no need for you to get up. Everything that we need is right in here." He smiled pleasently but having the Saotome tanto held up near Genma's face ruined the effect.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Genma said trembling slightly as the blade ran along side his face.  
  
"You should never ask." Pausing he pulled the blade away for a second. Genma slouched down still looking up at the small sleek man. Slashing quickly and cleanly Hannibal cut out Genma's throat allowing the blood to spill down on plastic he had put under him.   
  
"It ruins the surprise." He finished cleaning the blade with a napkin. 


	2. Middle Intro

Ranma woke up to find himself in a very fancy house. He knew it was fancy in that Genma had made him steel from several houses with this kinda of stuff in it before. Stretching from having his body in such an awkward position. Waking up that way more often than he liked to was not much fun. He liked fun damnit! His father had been pushing him pretty hard on training till he had met Dr. Fell. The man had fed him actually! A fancy restraunt too, he had been so happy he had nearly passed out when he took a bit out of the delicious food.  
  
If answering a few simple questions got him food like that he'd do it more often. Dr. Fell had said a few things that seemed really logical. His father was a bad man, stealing was wrong, and so he shouldn't do it because it is rude. This seemed like Dr. Fell's house. When he had been coming back from a talk with him one of those little demons with the fangs and the stinging claws had came up on him. He had blanked out and this left him here.  
  
Glancing about he strolled through the room looking at the valuable little trinkets Dr. Fell had. An impressive knife collection was mounted on the wall in a wood display case. He really liked one that was curved like a hawks claw. When Dr. Fell had shown them to him he had asked to look at it but Dr. Fell said it was not to be taken from the case. That way it stayed shiny and looked good. He hadn't asked to take them out again but he liked to look just the same.   
  
The large grandfather clock rang startling Ranma who jumped and looked at it as it ran 6 times. Looking outside he saw it was getting dark and he was really hungry. What day was it even? Must have been a day since he had eaten anything. Hearing the distinctive rumble of his stomach Ranma went in search of food. Easy enough something smelled good.  
  
***  
  
"Ryoga honey are you in here?" A soft feminime voice called out.  
  
"Mom where are you?" Ryoga called looking around himself fearfully.  
  
"Ryoga your in the closet honey."   
  
The door swung open to reveal young Ryoga tangled in some clothes. On his back and a pile of shoes near his feet. Mr. Habiki smiled as she helped him get up.   
  
"I'm sorry mom." Ryoga said with tears in his eyes as he had to watch his mom pick up the things int he closet.  
  
"Honey you shouldn't get lose like this." She said a slight tinge of anger had entered her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry mother I'm sure it wasn't me this time someone keeps movie the doors!" Ryoga said trying to rationalize it himself.  
  
"Don't you make excuses young man." Mrs. Habiki said grabbing him by the wrist roughly and dragging him downstairs for dinner.  
  
"I'm sorry mom please your hurting my arm." Ryoga pleaded.  
  
"No your not you enjoy getting lost otherwise you wouldn't now come on and stop dragging your feet."  
  
Ryoga sped up and with tears in his eyes watched as his mom stopped holding his hand at the bottom and pushed him into the living room before going back into the kitchen.  
  
It really wasn't his fault that he got lost. He hated it! No one else in the family did just him. His brothers and sisters all played practical jokes on him. Thats it they must be the ones moving the doors. Well he'd show them, they'd get theres. He was suffering and they were happy about it! With each though moving through his head he grew angrier and angrier and he grabbed a knickknack off the table nearest to him and crushed it with ease.  
  
Soon as he saw what he'd done his eyes grew wide as his mom almost jumped in the room and saw him with the broken item in his hand. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed him back his hair and dragged him outside. Tossing him roughly into their doghouse pushing his dog out of it.  
  
"Don't come out till you learn to control your temper you little monster." She said before storming back into the house.  
  
Ryoga huddled in the corner of the doghouse afraid to move lest he get lost again. Patches came up and nuzzled her head into his chest giving him some comfort. Tears sprang from his eyes as he cried into her warm body.  
  
***  
  
Dr. Lecter heard Ranma rummaging around in the living room then the clock chime. Checking his watch on his right arm. His left arm had resently gone the surgery needed to remove his 6th finger and it was still sore. Stirring the soup he grabbed a knife and started to cut up some lettece. Some discarded meat lay next to the cutting board on some plastic wrap.  
  
He smiled as Ranma walked into the kitchen his nose in the air sniffing. the kitchen was off to the side of the dining room through a small door next to it a small island separated the two rooms. Watching as Ranma walked around the table and glanced about without seeing him he smiled as the boy seemed to catch a scent perfectly and glance over in his direction. Seeing the young boys smile almost made him sorry for killing the father.  
  
"Dr. Fell sorry i'm in your house I just woke up here. Boy that smells good can I have some i'm starving?" Ranma asked quickly making sure to ask politely. Dr. Fell had said it was important.  
  
"No need to apologize my house is yours. And, yes you can have some food in fact I was making it for us to eat together would you like that?" Ranma shook his head affirmative smiling brightly.  
  
"Good boy now sit down i'll be done in a minute, pick any spot you wish."   
  
Hannibal slid that perfectly cut lettece into a big bowl before grabbing that and some homemade dressing. Putting them on a silver tray he walked into the dining room and set them down in the middle of the table. Everything else he had brought out with each having their own small silver bowl or plate, all where covered.  
  
"So Ranma did a cat surprise you again?" Lecter asked his flawless Japanese along with the many other languages he knew had barely no accent.  
  
"Uh huh." Ranma said shaking slightly but he nodded.  
  
"We'll have to work on that. We can talk later on, maybe we could figure out a way to stop that from happening." Serving some salad to Ranma who almost dug in before some manners that Lecter had taught him shown through and he restrained himself. Serving himself he sat down.  
  
"Dig in Ranma before the rest gets cold." Lecter smiled as the small child devoured the large salad in a few second. Allownances could be made after all the child must have been famished.  
  
"Thank you that was very good Dr. Fell" Ranma smiled contentedly as he sat back in the chair.  
  
"Don't slouch Ranma, and please just call me Hannibal." Didn't matter if the boy found out his real name the boy would like him if he just gave him food no matter what.   
  
Breifly he thought of Mason Verger and compared himself to him. That man had done the same thing to poor povished children by offering them candybars then having his way with them. Even his sister hadn't been immune. Comparing that and this he didn't view to much correlation, young Ranma wasn't going to harmed in anyway and he was doing it for completely different reasons.  
  
"Here's the second course Ranma. I think you'll like it, your father liked it very much." pulling the cover off of a silver plate revealing some meat that looked almost like a steak but a little diffrent.  
  
Ranma looked at it. His father had liked this? It looked like liver and he didn't really like liver. Dr. Fell had said he would most likely like it so might as well give it a try. Holding up his plate and smiling as Hannibal cut some up and put them on his plate.  
  
Grabbing his fork he skewered a peice and raising it to his lips shoved it into his mouth. It tasted odd kinda like something really greasy. It was good though and he finished off his plate in silence as did Dr. Fell.Hannibal served desert and sat down to eat along with Ranma.  
  
"Thank you." Ranma said as he finished his plate and set down the fork the same way that Dr. Fell did.  
  
"Your welcome Ranma, would you like to spend the night here, I haven't seen your father since yesterday and I am a little worried he hasn't come looking for you." Hannibal glanced at the boy waiting to see if he had caught some of the sublte hints that he gave him bout staying and that his father wasn't alive anymore.  
  
"Oh." Ranma stared down at his hands which he folded in his lap and ran over events in his mind. His father might have left him but he usually came back. Staying in one place till he did would be good. Yes he would say here Dr. Fell would take care of him, maybe even help him.  
  
"Sure i'd love to stay Dr. Fell." Ranma said unhurried and content as the meal settled in his stomach.  
  
"Please just Hannibal Ranma, after all we are friends."  
  
***  
  
End. Chapter 1. 


	3. End Intro

Ryoga woke up still lying in the doghouse. Patches layed next to him her head resting on his thigh. He was cold so he lay down as close as he could to her to absorb some of her heat. Her oddly colored black and white body curled around him a little more.  
  
"You like me don't you patches." Ryoga said smiling.  
  
Said dog looked at him it's eyes blank but seeming to give off a friendly air to her.  
  
"You understand what keeps moving the doors don't you." Ryoga said stroking her neck.  
  
"You see the people who do it. I'm not dreaming it. It's all their fault. I'm such a good boy but they frustrate me." Ryoga said tears returning to his eyes.  
  
"They'll get theres yes they will Patches, don't you worry. But, I get so angry and I just want to hurt them and attack them and destroy them!" Ryoga yelled, a few cracking noises followed and he breathed heavily his eyes closed.  
  
Coming down from his rage he looked back to Patches. His hands lay around her neck and she lay limply where she had been. Her neck was bent at an odd angle. Shaking he hugged her.  
  
"They got you too Patches, don't worry I'll make them pay." Ryoga swore and stood up.  
  
***  
  
In another part of the world not more than a few hours away a young Ranma woke to the sound of sizzling. Sitting up and tossing the covers off of himself he smiled and stretched. Nice big comfy bed that he had spent the night in almost beckoned him to return for more. Tempted but not acting because the rich aroma of eggs assaulted his noise calling to him from downstairs.  
  
Trudging down the hall wrapped tightly in a large blanket to keep warm since the house was very cool in the morning he went past one big door that Dr. Fell had forbidden him to enter. The only one in the house that was locked with a heavy deadbolt. Bacon, thats what he smelled also. Boy, did it smell good. Almost hopping down the stairs Ranma idly skipped to the kitchen.  
  
"Goodmorning Ranma." Hannibal said turning away from his morning food preparations.  
  
"Morning Hannibal." Ranma said cheerfully then closing his eyes he let the fragrant smells of eggs, bacon, and sausage assault his senses.  
  
After a talk the night before which could be considered the first of many that he may have. Ranma had felt better about himself then ever before. Windows had seemed to open and through it wind that carried change. There was a nagging feeling about Dr. Fell that Ranma couldn't pin down. Not something bad simply that something wasn't all truth. But he had expressed this feeling, and it had been answered by Dr. Fell.  
  
"You should always feel that way Ranma, for all the world is filled with people who can do nothing but crush others to get what they want." He had said.  
  
"Are you doing that?" Ranma had replied.  
  
"Not to you Ranma, others maybe, but you are my friend. My friends I hold very dear to me." Hannibal had settled the argument.   
  
It was logical in Ranma's mind. People would stab each other in the back and knowing this would stop those people. But you should also be kind to your friends that way they won't do it to you. Perfectly logical in his mind.  
  
"Please Ranma sit down, we can talk some more over brakefast." Hannibal suggested.  
  
***  
  
  
Ok this is the last kinda prequel chapter before everything jumps ahead to where Ranma is 16. The Tendo situation is going to be a bit different and unlike what WFROSE as Ranma getting sucked into his own WFROSE cliche he's not going to be around the Tendo's. 


End file.
